Woomy United Today Bio
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Here is a brief bio on Splat Tim, Splat Tina, and Boomy the Woomy, and how they are like in my stories.


This is just going to be a sort of chapter of introductions and background information about three characters appearing in my stories, since they have yet to be introduced first in my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon, as they won't appear until later on. They are Splat Tim, Splat Tina, and Boomy the Woomy.

In my stories, the three live in Inkopolis before, during, and after the events of Splatoon and Splatoon 2, and play an important role in the Splatoon segments of SRCA: Armageddon. The three are part of a Mercenary team called Woomy United Today, which they are the sole members of, and are headquartered in Takoroka City, which is an island city just outside of Inkopolis, and which also happens to be Agent 3's hometown. They also have a mobile base truck, which they call Woomy on a Vroomy, to use for both quick and longer missions. It houses all the equipment they need, as well as cars they use. Splat Tim has a Plymouth Barracuda, Splat Tina has a AMC Marlin, and Boomy has a Corvette Stingray. They are a highly sought after group, as they are able to do any mission given to them more effectively than anyone else around, and Splat Tim and Splat Tina have the ability to "do it". However, the pay they ask for in order to accept a mission is insanely expensive. The only reason Cap'n Cuttlefish didn't request their help in dealing with the first Octarian situation was due to meeting Agent 3, but he, Callie, and Marie keep strong ties with them.

The envisioned theme for Woomy United Today would be the Hunter Association theme from Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse.

Splat Tim is the leader of WUT. He is the only ink creature known to be capable of firing the legendary weapon known as the "Pistol", a death-spewing murdermaker of unspeakable power. He was once originally a normal Inkling, but an outburst of Woomy Radiation caused him to be mutated into a "Splat Person", a humanoid ink creature that resembled a deformed Inkling and couldn't transform into a squid. However, he gained the ability to do it in the process, and he easily became the strongest ink creature in Inkopolis and the surrounding islands. After becoming Inkopolis's first Splat Person and acquiring the Pistol, he started doing Mercenary work for cash, as he couldn't participate in matches due to easily being able to kill everyone if he wanted, as well as no longer being an Inkling.

Splat Tina is the second member of Woomy United Today, She was also affected by Woomy Radiation and mutated into a Splat Person, but she was taken to a laboratory and tested on. After a year, she broke out and was found by Splat Tim, who took her in. The two quickly became friends, and Splat Tina went to live with Splat Tim in his apartment, which is in an apartment complex for the rich and famous.

Boomy the Woomy is the third member of Woomy United Today. Unlike his two colleagues, he is not a Splat Person and is the only normal Inkling in the team. While Splat Tim uses the Pistol, and Splat Tina uses a Luna Blaster and Inkstrike launcher, and both can do it, Boomy instead uses a special boomerang called the Woomerang. It has a small bowl in it that produces a large glob of ink. When thrown, the glob explodes like the Blaster class of weapons. The thing that sets it apart, other than not being a gun, is that the ink is launched like a large bolt and exceeds a blaster in range. The range is more on that of the Splatterscope, with the power of the Range Blaster. It also can be guided if Boomy wants it. But the main form of attack that Boomy uses is utilizing a special dance that paralyzes enemies for as long as he wants. One day, Splat Tim and Splat Tina watched as Boomy used his dance to paralyze some Inklings trying to rob him, and they saw his potential and took him in. Splat Tina then suggested they start a Mercenary team, and the other two agreed. Woomy United Today was then created.


End file.
